


The Only Constant

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://www.thevetshed.com.au/images/products/POkyvegPBA-1.jpg">Photo here</a></p></blockquote>





	The Only Constant

The harness and leash that Sheppard wore gave the situation its crowning touch of horror.

Rodney stared, for once struck speechless, at what had been his team leader and his friend.  The touches of familiarity – the black hair, the changeable green eyes, the strength implicit in the long, lean lines of Sheppard’s sinuous body – were painfully mocking.  Rodney would not have recognized _this_ John Sheppard if he’d walked right past him.

The Misurani leader was still droning on.  “I assure you, whatever has been done to him happened long before we first had word of his possible whereabouts.  Indeed, until this moment we were not sure that we were correct as to his identity.  It was only because you had stated so emphatically that you wanted to know of _any_ possible leads, however slim, that we contacted you at all.”

Teyla, ever the diplomat, replied with a calm that belied the shine of tears in her eyes.  “We understand and are deeply grateful.  I apologize if the shock of seeing Colonel Sheppard in this state has given you the impression that we do not appreciate your efforts.”

“No, not at all.  Your reaction is entirely understandable.  We offer our sympathies.”

Rodney realized that he was still holding the Ancient gadget they had used as a Sheppard-detector in one hand.  If this was _not_ Sheppard, crouching on the floor before them, it was another equally strong ATA gene-holder.  Only the DNA tests that Keller would run back in Atlantis would tell them for sure.

They had to carry Sheppard back to and through the Stargate.

The first thing Rodney did after they stepped through into Atlantis’ gate room was to kneel at Sheppard’s side to unfasten the harness.  He flung it and its attached leash as far away as possible.

“Sheppard...  _John_.  I promise you, we _will_ find a way to fix this.”

Sheppard miaouwed and began to wash his right front paw.

**Author's Note:**

> [Photo here](http://www.thevetshed.com.au/images/products/POkyvegPBA-1.jpg)


End file.
